


Апостроф

by Ampaseh



Category: DCU, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, F/M, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: кода к 1×06





	Апостроф

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gevion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/gifts).



> Написано на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF Deathstroke&Titans по заявке Gevion.
> 
> #абида_ебаная  
> #колл_хим_бай_ёр_дик  
> #сапоготерапия

— Жалеешь, что ушёл? — расспрашивая, Кори не прячет любопытство. Она не стремится узнать Дика получше, она его _изучает_.  
— Нет.  
— Завидуешь ему?  
— Нет, — повторяет Дик и целует её жёстким ртом. На её губах ему хочется быть не вопросом и не точкой, а апострофом, обещанием чего-то большего. Тщеславно? Да, но он работает над собой.

Дик не лжёт ей, почти. Не больше, чем себе. Зависть, ревность, раскаяние — всё мимо, но теперь он предыдущий, бывший, уже не единственный, и это сродни утрате. Дик не боялся быть один — Дик боялся быть заурядным, на этом Брюс его и поймал пятнадцать лет назад.

Сожаление похоже на запятую, на многоточие: «Нет, но…»  
Дик требует, чтобы Брюс забыл его, потерял, отпустил, оставил в покое, отъебался.  
Дик жаждет, чтобы Брюс его помнил.

— Одна просьба… — Дик облизывает губы, будто языком можно стереть отпечатки вырвавшихся слов. Последнее желание, оно даже смертникам полагается, а он ведь, считай, умер, так? «Назови его моим именем, всего раз. Забудься и скажи “Дик”. Ты мне должен».

На губах Брюса ему хочется остаться оговоркой.

Иногда кажется, Брюс сломал в нём всё, каждую букву в имени. Что ж, Дику нужны осколки. Именно из них он, детектив Грейсон, больше-не-Робин, соберёт себя, нового.

— Сапоги не сниму, — невозмутимо предупреждает Кори, и Дик смеётся.


End file.
